It's a Winter Friendship Gone Rogue
by lysapot
Summary: They've been official friends for the whole Christmas break, so why the hell is she ignoring him all of the sudden?


**Title:** It's a Winter Friendship Gone Rogue  
**Author:** lysapot24  
**Pairing:** Puck/Rachel  
**Word Count**: 1046  
**Rating:** T for Puck's colorful language  
**Spoilers**: Minor things from Season 2.  
**Summary**: They've been official friends for the whole Christmas break, so why the hell is she ignoring him all of the sudden?  
**Notes**: From the pages of the fifth puckrachel drabble meme in livejournal.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. But don't you just wish we do?

It's unavoidable. It's fucking written in the stars. Really it was. Finn dumps Rachel like old Christmas turkey because of the hypocritical (her vocab travels under your skin pretty fast like zombie turning virus) ass that he is because of what? Him kissing her? The hell? Finn maybe his boy, but for real, the hell? Because from what he remembers, Finn was kissing Rachel while he was still with Quinn, not just once but twice! Hypocritical ass is definitely fuck-on. After that drama was over, he and Rachel spends Christmas break together (being Jewish and all, that and his mom and her dads are like tight).

So fuck yeah, it's bound to happen that he and Rachel become friends. Her batshit crazy may make him light himself on fire most of the time but she's cool. She bakes the most apeshit cookies (for real, it's like sex on your mouth). She covers for him when his mom's asking where he was at (though a lecture's bound to follow). She gives him a picture of Beth, she had taken it when she gave Shelby a present for Christmas (Fuck off, badass or not, that's his kid. Blood runs deep). And most of all, he can be like himself with her, no bullshit, no fucking anything. Just him and her hanging out, no worries, no expectations.

It all becomes a routine.

He picks her up every morning for school. They walk to her locker and he waits for her to get her shit together, walks her to her class and he sleeps in the nurse's office. Sit together in glee. He drives her to her dance classes when he doesn't have football practice. They eat at her house some nights, and at his others.

Best-fucking-friends.

Yeah, not really a good sign when he starts feeling fucking butterflies when he's with her. So the fucking logical thing he can think off is to kill the butterflies, why? Cause he doesn't want to mess what they have fucking up. He respects her enough to give her space, the girl went fucking on every roller coaster ride with boyfriends that she deserves to just be with herself, find herself. And he rather have her as his best friend than fucking lose her as his ex-girlfriend (fucking blame Lifetime and sensitivity). So to kill the urge, screwing around seems to help. But the fuck? He maybe fucking some blue eyed blond but all he sees are doe brown eyes and wavy brown hair. Just fuck his life.

But shit totally hits the fan by the end of junior year.

Rachel keeps avoiding him. The routine is now fucking messed up. He goes to her house every morning but she's already gone. He waits for her at her locker but she always seems so cold. She never sits next to him in glee anymore. And she always has an excuse for him not to drive her to dance classes.

He can't take it anymore. He can't fucking lose his best friend.

He goes to her house Saturday night (he knows that Saturday night is her dad's date night). He knocks on her door, "Rachel, open up! I know you're in there!"

She frowns when she opens the door, "What do you want, Noah?"

He doesn't answer her, just steps inside.

She closes the door with a little to force, "Again, what do you want? It's getting pretty late and I have to wake up early..."

"Yeah, for your Sunday morning jog. I know, okay." He interrupts.

She puts her hands on her hips, "I don't want to ask again. What do..."

"I want to know the fuck's going on with you." he interrupts her again. His voice a lot angry, a lot frustrated. "Why the fuck have you been avoiding me? I know I didn't do anything wrong. What's your deal, Rach?"

She silent. It's never a good sign when Rachel Berry is quiet.

"At first, I'm glad that you and I became friends because I know I'm not the easiest person to be friends with. And after all the things that had happen, I just needed a friend. I could be myself around you, that sometimes was not an option when I was with Finn, I was expected to act a certain way for me not to lose him, but with you, I could just be me. Even though I know that you're beyond agitated with, as you put it, my batshit crazy. I become to develop certain feelings for you. I thought that you would see it too but you still go to those sluts on a regular basis. I said to myself that you would see it but I grew tired, hopeless." She has tears forming in her eyes now.

"You know why I'm pulling away? Simply to put it," She wipes is with the back of her hand, "Because I am tired. I've been waiting and waiting for you to stop screwing the sluts you've been with and realize that I'm the one you need. I'm tired of waiting Noah. I've given up." Her voice so low that it could have been a whisper.

He can't help it, he's smiling.

"That's rich. I just poured my heart out. I just told you that I'm tired, Noah. I don't need your games. And you're smiling, would you just..."

He kisses her. He can still remember how those lips feel against his and fuck did he miss it. And her taste, oh fucking heaven, he can survive with just the taste of them. He now remembers, this is the reason, why the good Lord wanted him in her pants. They're so fucking hot together (perfect for each other).

He rests his forehead against hers, "You could have just told me, Rach. You know the direct approach is always the best approach when it comes to me."

Her eyes are wide (so fucking cute, fuck off), "What does... How is.. Is this..."

He chuckles, "I love it when I make you lose your words. That's so fucking hard to do." He looks at her, seriousness rises, "Just don't give up yet, I still got time to make up for our lost time, right?"

This time, she kisses him. Hard. (Fuck yeah)


End file.
